


Baby on the way

by YourLocalQueenFan



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalQueenFan/pseuds/YourLocalQueenFan
Summary: John and Veronica find out they're having a baby and John immediatly hits the shops for snacks and stuff for the baby, including a crib. "It's not that hard to build is it?" Is what he thought, he definently just thought it because it's harder than it looks!
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Assembeling trouble

"And?... what does it say?"

John was nervous as soon as Veronica even mentioned something about her being pregnant. He always loved kids, but when it came down to the actual reveal of pregnant or not? Yeah that's not really the fun part...

"I... IM PREGNANT!"

"really?!?!"

John runs in the bathroom and hugs her, crying tears of joy. He can't believe he's actually gonna be a father! He's waited for this moment for such a long time! Veronica is as happy as she can be, John is the love of her life and she doesn't wan't anything else than have kids with John.

"We have to go to the shops! To buy you stuff, and the baby, and we have to start decorating the room and we have to-"

"John, calm down honey"

With a little snicker John calms down and peppers her face with kisses

"We're still gonna go shopping right now, we'll get you some snacks. I'll do anything to make you comfertable"

"I love you so much John"

"I love you to ronnie"

As they share a moment toghether in their small bathroom and then John gets ready with Veronica and leaves to the store.

They get back from the store with paint, 2 bags full of snacks, 3 bags with groceries they needed and a crib ready to be assembled, it was much cheaper and John didn't think it was to hard assemble

"You watch some tv honey i'll put the crib toghether"

He gives her a kiss and goes to the spare room to put toghether the crib. With some screws here and some bolts there... it falls apart. John rather screws around with electronics than wood and screws while folowing a plan. 'Why folow a plan when you have one in your head' his dad always told him. As he dissasembles everything he acidently breaks one leg in half while twisting in a bolt at underneath another beam.

"SHIT!!!!"

As he hears Veronica go upstairs he starts panicking. What if she's mad? What if she's worried? What if-

"Honey is everything oka- I told you to watch out didn't I?"

Luckly she's laughing

"Here let me help"

She sits down on her knees and starts helping John assemble. She's always been quite handy with assembeling things

"What would i do without you honey?"

"Definently not assembeling a crib"

John starts laughing and hugs Veronica, what would he do without her? She's everything to him, from just being there when he wakes to helping him trough the toughest times in life.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Veronica is 3 months pregnant now, everytime John wakes up the first thing he does is give Veronica a kiss and her bump to. He's the happiest he could ever be. Today is painting day, they picked out a soft yellow with a pastel green for the door.

Veronica planned to paint a sun on the door so she got all the stuff for that. Veronica is an amazing painted, John loves watching her work. She's so concentrated and sometimes he can catch her drink from her paint water or accidently paint her face to

To be continued


	2. Colors on colars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to start painting the room! They're messing around with the paint and when they're done, Veronica goes to the doctor to find out the gender of the baby while John is doing his best to bake her some suprise cookies. She did so much for him he had to do his best for her

"Alright everything is ready to paint?"

They spent the whole morning taping off corners, windows and lightswitches. Veronica has set up her paints with a reference photo.

"Yup, we can start painting!"

Veronica starts painting while John replaces the reference photo with a photo of Veronica. He always calls her his sunshine just because she simply is.  
Veronica was about to mix the paint like the reference until she starts giggeling

"Honey put the reference back please"

"I think this sunshine is better"

"Pleeeaaaseeee"

"Alright alright i'll put it back"

John switches the pictures back and gives her a loving kiss and starts painting the walls. Veronica is finished with sketching the sun and mixing the paint so she starts painting as wel.  
While they're both buisy painting Veronica accidently paints her colar bone and John doesn't miss it for a second 

"Don't forget to paint the door to"

"I'll get on the door first this!"

She paints a stripe on his colar to and so the paint war has begin! John dips his finger in his paint and puts it all over her chest, he gets a stripe of orange paint over his face and then he rubs his face all over her back while she's running away. They fall to the floor laughing, with Veronica ontop of him.

"Let's get back to painting i have to go to the doctor later"

"Alright but im making you a suprise later weather you like it or not"

"Honey you don't have to do anything for me you know that"

"Im still making it!"

John does a sassy walk wich makes Veronica giggle and goes back to painting.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

They finished painting and Veronica left to the doctor. John is in the kitchen mixing toghether batter, milk, eggs and some chocolate chips. As he's making a mess of the kitchen he hears a knock on the door. It can't be Veronica, she has the keys. Could it be the mailman? No it's to late for that, and he already brought in the bills, who could it be?

"JOHN OPEN THE DOOR IT'S JUST US!" 

It's luckly just the boys, he opens the door and lets them in

"What are you making deaky?"

Roger doesn't wait for an answer to stick his finger before John slaps his hand

"It's for Veronica! Hands off!"

"Alright alright i wont touch it!"

Roger takes his hand back while Brian is reading the recipe verry interested in what's in it. John doesnt think the blue shirt Roger and Brian are wearing, wich he never saw them in, or the pink trousers Freddie are wearing have something to do with the baby. Veronica asked them to arrive to be there when they get to know the gender wich they gladly agreed to.

Veronica comes in holding a cake box while the smell of fresh baked cookies slowly spread around the house. John smiles and jumps up from the couch and hugs her

"I missed you so much ronnie"

"I missed you to John, let's find out what's the gender of our baby"

"Wait that's today?!"

John finaly connects the dots and lets out an "Ooooh" like he just got told by his friends how a joke actually went  
Veronica puts the cake on the counter as John sets up the camera with Freddie. 

They get everything set up, the camera rolling and the cake out of the box. Everyone is surounding the cake and eager to know what gender the baby is him and Veronica are going to get.

"Alright you cute the cake Johnny im to nervous"

John gives Veronica a kiss and takes the knife firmly in his hand, he's shaking. Who wouldn't be? He's going to figure out the gender of the kid he's going to be raising his whole life, he's going to watch them say their first words, take their first steps, go to school, watch them graduate and go to college, graduate college and get a job and a partner and have a family. But what if it goes wrong? The angxiety is slowly creeping up to him when he feels Veronica's hand rest on his shoulder and all his fear go away as he slowly lowers the knife in the cake, and then again before he slides the knife under the cake and lifts it up as he sees blue cake. A boy. Tears start streaming down his face and he hugs Veronica who's crying equally as much. As Brian, Roger and Freddie are getting emotional to John crouches down to the level of Veronica's bump 

"I'll protect you with my whole life"

He whispers, and hugs Veronica again

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=T•H•E○E•N•D=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


End file.
